


Addicted to the Streets

by visionaria48



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaria48/pseuds/visionaria48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is a 15 yr old street kid. He loves the streets, it gives him freedom and a thrill that nothing can replace. He doesn't want a family or a home, but none the less he's adopted, along with his close friend Mozzie, by the Burkes. Can Peter and Elizabeth show the reluctant Neal what being a family really means, or will Neal be forever a street kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A fifteen year old boy sat looking out a window. The blue eyed teen was once again trapped in the stupid adoption agency. This was the eighth time he had been brought back. The first few times he came back the adoption agent just thought the homes weren't a good fit for him. Neal wasn't sure when exactly they realized it, but eventually they did. Neal didn't want a home or parents. He was happy without one. What Neal really wanted was to live on his own, on the streets. Neal felt free when he was out there. Sure there was danger, but that only added to the thrill of it. Picking pockets, knowing he  _might_  get caught was electrifying.

"Neal?" The brunette didn't turn around; he knew the voice. It was his oldest friend. He did, however, slightly incline his head, letting the other know he was listening. "When did you get back?" The elder boy asked him, taking the seat beside him.

For a long while, he didn't answer Mozzie. Instead the scene from barely a few hours ago played in his mind.

_It was early morning and Neal was making his way back to the Newtons' house, his 'new' parents. When Neal arrived at the house he immediately saw a light on in the living room. He barely stifled his grimace. Now he was going to be 'disciplined' for sneaking out. Not that the teen hadn't heard it many times before. He gave a small sigh before opening the back door._

" _Where the hell have you been?" The gruff question came as soon as Neal shut the door. Mr. Newton, he couldn't remember the man's name, stood there, practically shaking with anger. His squinty black eyes narrowed even more. Neal couldn't help but compare him to a rodent, what with his small eyes and angular features, the man practically embodied a mole._

" _Out." Was Neal's short response. He moved to go around the man, but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. Okay, so the man was a very BIG mole._

" _Boy, I told you the rules when you got here. And you know what I said the punishment would be for disobeying me." The hand tightened. Neal felt himself tense, his instincts from living on the streets flaring up, warning him about the possible danger of that hold._

" _And I told you before you could stuff your rules." When the man was momentarily shocked by Neal's disrespect, he broke away._

" _This is how you repay us boy? By disrespecting us and throwing away the good hospitability we had by bringing you into our home?"_

_Neal pretended to think about his answer. "Yeah that's about it." Neal threw in his trademark smile, just to further anger the man._

_From the couch behind the man, Neal saw Mrs. Newton sobbing. "Why couldn't we be graced with a good obedient son? That's all we wanted." Neal barely felt anything for the woman, what her and many women seemed to want was some kind of puppy or a kid that will hang on their every word. Neal had seen too much in his short life to listen to these ignorant people._

" _Guess you chose the wrong kid then." Neal told them, shrugging._

_The mole pointed a beefy finger at him. "Gather your things; we're taking your ungrateful attitude back to the adoption agency."_

_Neal turned and walked to 'his' room, seeing the regular monotone walls. The rooms back at the agency had more color than this one. In no time, Neal had his duffle and backpack ready to go. "Glad I never unpacked then."_

"Neal?" Mozzie's concerned voice drew him back out of the memory.

"Yeah sorry. I just got back this morning." Mozzie sighed at him. The seventeen year old was his brother in everything but blood. Neal knew Mozzie wanted the best for him, find a home and family and all that. But Neal couldn't help it, the freedom compelled him.

"Neal, these last few years are your last chance. Once you're almost eighteen, no one wants to adopt you." The elder teen informed him, shaking his shaved head. Neal felt for his friend, if he could, he would gladly change places with Moz. Moz was the one who craved a family, he didn't want anything to do with the streets.

The two friends smiled sadly at each other. Both knew what the other was feeling, no words were necessary. Neal and Mozzie both stared out the window, watching children run around innocently, without a care in the world.

* * *

"I think you'll find many children here you'd love, Mr. and Mrs. Burke." The adoption agent told them, showing them around the building.

"Please call us Peter and Elizabeth." The light haired brunette told the woman. Peter wasn't one for formalities. Right now he just wanted to be Peter, the man who desired a child, not the federal agent or Mr. Burke, he was Peter. The woman nodded, but didn't seem to take his suggestion.

"Now what age were you looking for?" She asked, stopping before a door.

Elizabeth answered first. "We were looking for an older child; both our schedules aren't conducive to a youngster. But we weren't thinking any specific age."

The woman nodded. "Yes, well I'd recommend around thirteen then. At that age, they're young enough that there's not much attitude but old enough to fend for themselves." The couple silently agreed, following the woman's suggestion. Once the agent opened the door, Peter and Elizabeth were bombarded with the noise of children, yelling, crying, small feet running. Both were a little taken aback by the sound, neither of them used to the sheer intensity of it. The agent, however, was unfazed by it. "There is one boy you might like, his name is Cody. He's a little rambunctious but…" The two hopeful parents listened to the woman's droning as they looked all around them. They saw children of all ages; some looked to be toddlers and others almost adults.

Eventually the couple met s few children but none of them resonated with the couple. When the woman was talking animatedly about another child, Peter felt his wife look into another room. Curious, Peter turned as well and was quite surprised. Two teens, one with a full head of hair and the other with none, were watching a history special on Renaissance painters. Peter couldn't believe two teenagers would willingly watch what most would consider boring. He glanced down to his wife, both smiled at each other.

"And who are those two?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to the teens. The woman paused, seemingly annoyed to be interrupted. Shock replaced the annoyance when she saw who they were talking about.

"Oh no, you wouldn't like them. Such troublemakers, especially Caffery. Although Mozzie isn't bad, he's too glued to Neal for my comfort. But you wouldn't like them." She said, trying to get the couple to move on.

"And why wouldn't we like them?" Elizabeth asked. Peter heard the anger in his wife's voice and felt pity towards the woman who had inspired it.

"They just- well-" The woman paused. "They were street kids, criminals. You wouldn't want them in your home."

"And how would you know that? Do you tell all the possible adopters that? It's no wonder they aren't adopted yet." Peter told her, his own anger rising. Yes, these kids may have done some not so good things, but that didn't make them bad people. If anything it just made Peter want to help them more.

The adoption agent stared at them in shock, before sighing in defeat. Peter felt triumph rise in both him and Elizabeth's face. Together, they followed the agent into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Blue eyes watched the couple out in the hallway. Neal couldn’t hear the exact words but he could still hear their tones. And see their facial expressions. He and Moz both smiled when the man put Ms. Know-It-All in her place. She was one of the worst here, if not the worst. She would help her favorites get homes and families but if she didn’t like you then you were screwed. She would do everything she could to see you not get a home. While that didn’t bother Neal, it actually made things easier for him; it was horribly unfair to Mozzie. To constantly see those blue eyes dull with disappointment every day that was what hurt Neal.

 

Both he and Moz’s full attention was all on the scene outside now. He watched Moz laugh at the woman’s face. “The suit is so putting that woman in her place.” Neal smiled at hearing Mozzie laugh; the older blue eyes were practically dancing with mirth. He was glad to see his only friend happy but he was still apprehensive about the situation. It was rather obvious that the adults were arguing about them. Neal sighed at that. Why couldn’t understand he was content the way things are?

 

“It’s cheap suit too.” Neal stated, trying to find fault in the couple. He needed to be prepared in case they came in.

 

Mozzie sighed. “It’s not a designer suit, no. But that’s not the point Neal.”

 

“What is your point Moz?”

 

“The point is they look like a nice couple. They could make a nice family.” Mozzie told him, gazing at him sadly. Neal snorted.

 

“Oh yeah. The guy who’s suit screams fed, will make us a great family.” Neal responded blandly, not even bothering to keep the disbelief out of his tone. Mozzie, however, continued his disappointed gaze. The younger turned away, not bothering to continue an argument that had been going on for years.

 

“Neal, I know I’ve said it before but-” He was interrupted by the door opening in a flurry of commotion. The three adults that had been arguing outside brought it inside. The adoption agent was still trying to persuade the couple to look at other children, but her words seemed to strengthen their resolve. When the couple stepped inside they basically barricade the agent out. Neal watched, shocked as they shut the door in the woman’s face. Mozzie full out laughed and Neal let his real smile sneak on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter sighed, relieved that they could be away from the obnoxious adoption agent, if only for a little while. The laughter from behind him brought forth a smile. He had a feeling these kids didn’t laugh all that much. That smile dulled a bit though, when he realized there was only one person laughing. Turning, he saw the one laughing was the older teen, Mozzie. The other teen, Neal, looked to be smiling, but when those youthful blue eyes met his, the smile was replaced with an impassive mask. The FBI agent hesitated, unsure of what to do or say to the two teens. Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not hesitate a second. Peter watched proudly as his wife walked, or marched rather right up to the two boys before placing herself right in between them.

 

He gave a deep laugh at the look on their faces: complete and utter disbelief. It seemed no one had treated the teens like that before. Elle had that way about her; she could make anyone completely comfortable. Her talents appeared to work quite well on Mozzie, he opened up quite easily. As Peter came and sat next to Mozzie he watched Neal watch both he and his wife suspiciously. “Hello Mozzie. Nice to meet you, I’m Peter.”

 

He held his hand to the teen. Mozzie seemed to pause before reaching out himself. “Hi Peter.” Peter gave a sigh of relief at Mozzie’s reaction. He was much more open than Neal, who only appeared to give a standoffish vibe. Peter smirked, not that his attitude would discourage Elle.

 

“So, Mozzie, how old are you?” He asked, trying to start a conversation with the teen.

 

Mozzie seemed to sigh at the question. “I’m 17. I lost my parents, used to live on the streets and I’ve been here for almost a year.” The bald teenager gave him a smirk. “You’re going to have to ask better questions than that suit.” Peter blinked, speechless for a second, before he laughed again.

 

“Alright.” Peter said once his chuckles ceased. “Why are you here?” He asked, giving a more personal question rather than the ones Mozzie had probably heard countless times before.

 

Mozzie seemed to start at the question. Peter watched memories swirl in those grey-blue eyes. The pain and sadness in them gave Peter pause. He regretted the question almost immediately, this kid had had enough pain in his life; he didn’t need to be reminded of it again. His regret diminished a little when he saw strength replace the pain Mozzie’s eyes.

 

He was surprised when Mozzie gestured for them to continue their conversation across the room. Peter received a surprised look from Elle, but he shrugged not understanding the situation either. Once the two were a couple feet from the couch, Mozzie turned to him. “The answer to your question in Neal.” Peter looked at the young teen, surprised before giving his attention back to Mozzie. “Long story short, I met Neal out on the streets probably four years ago. He became my brother in everything but blood. One of our close friends was killed doing a job before we came here. I couldn’t take the thought of Neal being hurt like that. I’ve been looking after him for so long that…” Mozzie’s voice faded as he watched his ‘brother’ who now was blatantly ignoring everyone in the room. Peter looked down at the teen that was wise beyond his years. He clasped him on the shoulder to give him some comfort, and to let Mozzie know he understood.

 

When Mozzie stared up at him thankful, Peter felt his heart clench. He badly wanted to care for both him and his younger brother. The words street kids floated into his thoughts but Peter brushed it aside. He could tell these kids had good hearts and while they may have done bad things, he knew that if you continued to treat them like criminals that would be all you’d get. Glancing to the couch Peter saw Elizabeth smiling at him. She seemed to have the same idea as he did. Neal and Mozzie were already a family. And the Burkes wanted to add to that family. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter looked at his wife, seeing the agreement in her face. Elizabeth gave him a bright smile telling him that what she wanted as well. He turned back to the teen wise beyond his years. "Well what if you two could stay together?" His words pulled Mozzie from whatever thoughts or memories he was stuck in. Two pairs of warm brown eyes clashed: one filled with doubt and distrust, the other filled with promise.

"What do you mean?" Peter smirked; of course someone like Mozzie would want all the facts before making a decision. Peter found that an admirable trait, even some of the best agents he worked with lacked that common sense.

"What if Elizabeth and I adopted both of you? We wouldn't try to separate you two, rather just make your and our family bigger." As the FBI agent watched shock was replaced in Mozzie's eyes, which gradually blended into a thoughtful expression. The teen turned back and watched his young friend. He seemed to be contemplating things Peter couldn't hope to understand yet.

"Neal won't like it." Mozzie whispered to him. Peter acknowledged the words with a tilt of the head, waiting for him to continue. "Normally he doesn't stay with a family."

"But you'll be there." Peter interjected quietly.

"I can't guarantee that he won't run." The teen said. Peter could almost feel the rejection coming. Of course two teens wouldn't want to come live with some older couple like them. He was so caught up in his own self-doubt that he almost missed Mozzie's next few words. "But I'd like to try." Their eyes clashed again, but this time they were on the same side and both were filled with hope.

"Then we'll try."

* * *

Neal watched the couple leave and breathed a sigh of relief. It was so draining to deal with adopters, especially the ones who wouldn't pick up on the fact that he didn't want nor care about being adopted. Like the couple that had just been in here, the Burkes. When Neal's noncommittal answers and shrugs were either overlooked or not answered, he resulted to simply ignoring the whole situation. Neal wasn't one to be blatantly rude or disrespectful but when the woman kept going on and on he really wanted to. And that was saying something.

On the other hand, Mozzie had seemed to get along quite well with the family. Maybe his friend was finally getting the family he rightfully deserved and wanted. During Elizabeth's one-sided conversation with him, Neal had routinely checked on his friend, ready to jump to his defense if need be.

But it hadn't been needed. Throughout the conversation Moz had a small smile on his face and the expression in his eyes for once made him actually look like a teenager, not big brother Moz Neal was so used to. Despite the sad feeling in his heart the blue-eyed teen realized it was time for he and his closest friend to part ways. This could very well be Mozzie's last chance. And Neal would do anything to make sure he got that chance.

Once Mozzie sat back down on the couch after the couple was gone, Neal addressed him. "You liked them." He did his best to keep his voice flat, determined not to influence Mozzie to stay with him, no matter how much he wanted.

If his friend was at all distracted by his tone he didn't show it. "Yes I did." He replied with a smirk on his face. Neal's eyes narrowed a bit at that look, nothing good ever came from that mischievous look.

"They liked you too." Neal continued, trying to draw more out of his friend. The smirk seemed to grow wider.

"That they did." His left eye twitched a bit at how deliberately obtuse his friend was being. But Neal was stubborn. He was determined not to ask what was said and wait for Mozzie to tell him something first. During the next couple of minutes it was a battle of wills to see who would speak first. In the end it was Mozzie that caved first. "They like you too."

Bright blue eyes shot fast as lightning to his friend before turning back to the window. "Are you insinuating something, Mozzie?" He asked his friend.

"I'm not insinuating anything, Neal. Simply stating a fact."

"And how is that fact relevant to our current discussion about you?"

Mozzie paused for a second, as if contemplating what to say. "Peter had an interesting… proposition you could say." Warning bells starting going off in Neal's head. He watched his friend continue suspiciously. "It seems to be the best solution to all parties involved." Those brown eyes had a determined glint in them. Neal grasped what his friend wasn't saying immediately. "I said yes."

Practically leaping off the couch, Neal turned to face his friend. "What were you thinking Moz?!" Before he was even finished speaking, Mozzie shot off the couch as well, coming face to face with Neal. He used his slightly taller stature to his advantage, forcing Neal to look up at him.

"I was thinking it's the best of both worlds, Neal! I can still look after you like I swore and we can still be a part of a family!" Neal took a small step back, shocked, both at his friend yelling and the reminder of their promise. He ran a hand through his brown hair, uncertain of what to say. Mozzie seemed to pick up on his unease, softening his voice. "One chance Neal. That's all I'm asking. They want to adopt us both. We both know that's not going to happen again."

He knew Moz was right, but he still didn't like it. He was being boxed in again, put into another cookie cutter house with a perfect family. He felt trapped… but it was Moz. Moz had always been there for him, helped him. Moz was the only person he trusted.

"One chance." Neal simply said, conceding without admitting it. Moz, being Moz, understood completely, knowing he had won this battle. Neal would go with the Burkes, try to give them a chance, for Mozzie.

Neal's bright blue eyes looked out the window to the similar hued sky. He could already feel the oppressive feeling that family brought. In the back of his mind he could almost feel the chains closing in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

If Neal didn’t have the control he did he would be fidgeting in his seat. He wasn’t nervous per se; he just had a lot of pet up energy from being in the small car. As he watched the downtown buildings pass by, he absentmindedly listened to the conversation in the car. The bits and pieces he heard were mostly about the Burkes’ house or Elizabeth’s event planning business.

 

“So Neal, how would you like to decorate your room? Mozzie’s thinking about an island theme, would you like something similar?” Elizabeth was turned around in the front seat smiling at him. Clearly she was still trying to be friendly and Neal’s cold demeanor hadn’t dampened that at all. From his peripheral vision he could see Moz watching him expectantly. Neal grimaced slightly, trying to think of a noncommittal answer but Moz beat him to it.

 

“No Neal’s not as into the island theme as I am. He’d probably prefer to paint his own room.” Neal gave Mozzie a glare.

 

“You paint Neal?” Peter interjected, making eye contact through the rearview mirror. His brown eyes were warm with curiosity. Neal looked away, a little confused as no one had ever asked about his skills before.

 

“Yes, I do. I haven’t been able to recently though, since I used the last of my paint a few weeks ago.” Neal didn’t miss the glance between the Burkes but was at a loss as to what it meant. Did they not like that he paints? Were they looking for a sports fanatic? If so, then they were going to be greatly disappointed since neither Moz nor he were much into sports. Neal was drawn out of his inner thoughts as Elizabeth started talking to him again.

 

“What would you paint in your room then, if you could that is?” Neal paused for a second, thinking of all the masterpieces he had done but none of them stood out in his mind. Instead there was another image in his mind. Before his most recent stint in the foster homes he lived in an old warehouse. While the building itself was horrible and falling apart, the view was spectacular.

 

“The New York Skyline.” Neal replied, vividly remembering every detail from that building. His answer seemed to surprise the couple, especially Peter, even though he quickly hid the shock.

 

“Could you really paint that?” He asked, something other than curiosity in his voice, however, Mozzie answered for him.

 

“Neal definitely could. You should see some of the work he does, it’s amazing.” Blue eyes turned back to the window, feeling a little heat come to his face.

 

“Do you have any of your art with you, Neal? I would love to see it.” Elizabeth inquired, but Neal shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t really keep any of the stuff I paint for very long.” He exchanged a knowing glance with Moz. Most of the works he did weren’t quite, well original. Whatever he got paid to paint, he painted. Usually that consisted of forgeries, not that Elizabeth and Peter needed to know that.

 

“Well,” Elizabeth began, turning back to face the road, “we’ll just have to change that won’t we?” Neal figured the question was rhetorical so he didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do his own work. It was easier to do someone else’s work rather than get attached to his own.

 

* * *

 

 

From the outside the townhouse looked like all the others, Neal observed. The bricks and windows were the same as all the others on the street. There was one thing, however, that made the house stand out. It had a bright red door. Most of the others had neutral toned doors, but not this one. Neal reflected on this difference as he walked in.

 

“There’s someone else you two need to meet.” Neal glanced between Moz and Peter; the former seemed just as confused as he, Peter, however, was smiling. He set his duffle down on the floor and understood when he heard the distinct sound of dog tags clinking. Not a minute later a yellow Labrador retriever came around the corner to the small living room. The dog went to Peter first, but gave the teens a questioning look.

 

“This is Satchmo.” Peter told them as he pat the dog’s head. The lab trotted over to the teens, reaching Neal first and he was unable to refuse those doleful eyes. He knelt down and started scratching the dog’s neck, underneath the bright blue collar. Satchmo gave him a lick on the cheek for his efforts before moving on to Mozzie. The young teen watched his pseudo-brother pet the lab before surveying the rest of the room. It was relatively calm design, mostly blues and grays. It was a strangely soothing effect. Just as some of the tension was fading from his shoulders, blue eyes landed on the coffee table. There sitting next to a small pile of baseball magazines was a coffee mug. Normally, Neal wouldn’t find this at all worrisome, well besides the obvious baseball obsession, but what the mug said worried him.

 

There on the bright white mug in bold, black letters were the words ‘World’s Best FBI Agent’. Neal felt some of the blood drain from his face. His world seemed to narrow to that mug. He glanced to Peter, looking more closely at the man. He took in the average everyday suit and tie, trying to figure out who Peter was.

 

Just what had Moz got him into this time? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Neal’s world narrowed down to that cup. For a split second that was all he could see, those bright blue letters screaming at him. The suddenly, it was as if the world started turning again. He looked away from the mug, trying to school his features. For once it wasn’t an easy feat, that coffee mug had shook him. Glancing at Mozzie, he saw his friend still petting Satchmo. Obviously he hadn’t yet noticed the mug.

 

“Would you like to see your rooms?” Elizabeth asked; Neal let her voice distract him from the thoughts racing through his head. Mozzie agreed enthusiastically, following her up the stairs, leaving Neal and Peter to follow. The wooden stairs creaked below their feet. Neal mentally stored that information for future reference. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked down the tan walled hallway. There were only four doors: one on the right, two on the left and one at the end. “That is our room.” She stated, gesturing to the door on the right. A few feet further down Elizabeth walked into the first door on the left. “And these are your rooms. This one and the one next to it are the same, so you can choose which one you want.” Neal stopped in the doorway, taking in the plain room. It looked like all the others. White walls and an empty room. He felt the familiar stab of disappointment but he pushed it down, not like he would be staying long anyway.

 

A hand came down on his shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. “I know it’s not much, but we didn’t want to decorate until you both were here.” Neal watched Peter as he spoke. His brown eyes reminded him a lot of Mozzie’s. Peter leaned in closer. “And I’m sure El is just dying to take you two shopping.” He said smiling, turning his face to his wife. “Why don’t we let them get settled Elizabeth? We can figure out what to do for dinner.” Elizabeth nodded, her brown waves bobbing.

 

“Alright boys, we’ll be downstairs, com down when you’re ready.” She touched both teens’ cheeks before following Peter, their voices echoing slightly on the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure that we should have left them up there Peter?” Elizabeth asked, her eyes focusing on the top of the stairs, as if she thought she’d be able to see through the walls. Peter sighed, stroking Satchmo’s head when the dog came and sat at his feet. In truth, he wasn’t sure if it was the right decision, but he did know that if either felt even the tiniest bit stifled they’d be gone.

 

“I think so. We need to get them to trust us, especially Neal. They won’t if we’re constantly looking over their shoulder.” He told her, looking for something to distract them. In a neat stack on the coffee table he saw a pile of takeout menus. Leaning over, he picked them up and began absentmindedly thumbing through them. “What do you think we should order for dinner El?” He asked, handing over half the stack. The effect was instantaneous; she immediately started saying the pros and cons of each. Peter gave a small smirk, in all honesty he could go for a good burger but he had a feeling he would be outnumbered. Oh well.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the echoes stopped, Neal turned to Moz. “Why didn’t you tell me the guy was a fed?” He almost yelled before restraining himself. Mozzie shot around to look at him, his own eyes wide in shock.

 

“What do you mean he’s a fed?” Mozzie shot back, flicking his eyes around the room.

 

“So you didn’t know?” Neal asked, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Of course I didn’t! But…” He paused as if losing himself in his thoughts.

 

“But what Mozzie?” Neal could hear the edge in his voice and he winced. They had only just got here and things were already going to hell.

 

“Honestly Neal, it would stop the forgeries and conning. We could finally leave that behind us and move one.” This caused Neal snort in incredulity.

 

“You were the one who introduced me to it Moz. How can you say you want to back out now?” He watched as Mozzie sat heavily on the bare bed, rubbing his shaved head.

 

“I know I did. And I regret it every day.” Neal shot him an angry look. “Yes, I know you’re good at it and like doing it but that doesn’t mean it’s good for you. It got Greg killed.” He ended, burying his head in his hands. Neal watched him sadly before moving to sit next to him. He pressed his shoulder against his friend in comfort.

 

“This is that important to you?” Neal asked, referring to living with the Burkes.

 

“Yes. I need this Neal. I need a family… away from that old life.” Moz stopped, making eye contact with Neal he continued. “And I think you do too, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

 

“Then I’ll give a chance.” In all honesty Neal didn’t want to stay, it made him feel on edge here, but friends were more important than his own feelings. Since Moz was the closest friend he had, he would try it for one last time. Besides the forgeries could wait the world will always be in business for them. He clapped his pseudo brother on the shoulder, much like what Peter did to him. “Well, let’s go downstairs before they get worried about us.” He said standing, waiting for Moz to lead the way.

 

Once they both made it down the stairs they found the couple sitting on the blue sofa surrounded by takeout menus. At the sound of the stairs their heads shot up. Peter gave a smile and a nod and Elizabeth stood and walked over to them. “Well what would you two like for dinner? Thai or there’s a good diner not far-”

 

“Thai.” Both boys said simultaneously, not letting her finish.

 

Elizabeth smiled before turning around. “Sorry Hun, but you’re outvoted.” Peter just laughed, shaking his head. Neal watched him walk over to the phone, before he was herded along with Mozzie for a full tour of the house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The house was quiet, Neal thought from his spot on his new bed. It had a few creaks here and there but overall, it was much quieter than many of the places he’d stayed. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow, trying to get some sleep.

 

_4 years ago…_

 

It was cold. Neal’s light jacket was no match for a New York January. He puffed out a breath and shivered. He should have realized that lifting a bus ticket and coming to New York wouldn’t be that easy, of course Neal had to arrive in the middle of a snow storm. Numb fingers reached into the front pocket of his worn jeans, feeling for the twenty dollar bill. He knew it was still there but it was reassuring to touch it. Neal had planned on using the last of that some food but now he realized he’d have to spend it on a true winter coat. Then hopefully his fingers would be warm enough to pickpocket some more cash.

_Neal continued to walk down the street, finally finding the store he was looking for, a thrift store. The eleven year old sighed as he walked into the heated store, finally feeling his body warming up. He walked in and out of racks, most of the clothes were hideous, something the prideful boy would never get caught wearing. Eventually he had to settle for a long, tan colored coat, it wasn’t the best but he would have to make do. He checked the price tag, resigned to the fact it would require the full twenty dollars._

_Ten minutes later the eleven year old walked out clad in the lightly-used coat. Quickly stuffing his hands into the coat, Neal planned his next move. He needed to get some more money, preferably cash as most people would notice a young boy using a credit card. Neal glanced around the few people walking down the street. The best place to pickpocket someone would be in a more crowded place but Neal didn’t really have that option, unless he wanted to wait until tomorrow._

_Neal continued to walk down the snow covered sidewalk, eyeing possible marks. He caught sight of one walking toward him. He looked to be about middle aged and he was talking very animatedly on a cell phone. The boy started flexing his fingers, trying to increase blood flow to the digits; the last thing he needed was to fumble when stealing a wallet and get caught. Once the man was close enough Neal pretended to slip in the snow, grabbing onto the man as he ‘fell’. “Hey kid! Watch where the hell you’re goin’!” The man yelled as Neal straightened and mumbled an apology. Walking away he opened the wallet and started counting the bills. It looked to be about thirty or forty bucks, enough for him to get by for a few days. “What the-?! Hey, that kid stole my wallet!” Neal glanced back to see the man running toward him, he didn’t wait and just ran. He ran across the street, weaving through the few cars on the road, but the man followed. Neal ducked into an alleyway, looking for somewhere to hide._

_“Kid. Hey, kid!” Neal jumped at the new voice, his heart pounding. He flipped his head around, there, in the doorway he hadn’t noticed before stood a bald teenager. He was gesturing for Neal to come in. At first Neal was suspicious but a quick look back at the street and the man chasing him fueled his decision. Ducking in the doorway, the heavy door shut with a loud click._

_As Neal leaned against the inside wall, panting, the teen looked him up and down. “So what did you steal from him?”_

_Neal was startled, how did he know? “I didn’t steal anything.” He lied, the guy may have saved his butt, but that didn’t make him exactly trustworthy._

_A brow arched over the teen’s glasses-covered eyes. “Come on. I’m a thief too; I know what a mark looks like.” Neal gave a small sigh before holding up the wallet. The bald boy laughed. “See? Can’t fool me, kid. So what’s your name?”_   
  


_Neal continued to watch him. He seemed like an alright guy. “Neal.”_

_The teen smiled and reached out, quickly ruffling Neal’s hair. “Name’s Mozzie. I take it you’re new around here?” Neal nodded. “Well, welcome to New York kid.”_

Neal blinked open his eyes. Why did he dream about the time he first met Moz? It seemed really odd as he hadn’t thought about that memory in years. Mozzie had been such a constant in his life that he never had to think about the past. That had been the first time anyone had welcomed Neal like that. He had come to New York just after his drunkard of a mother died. She was in a fatal car accident one night after leaving the bar. Killed on impact is what the police said. Neal had packed up and left before social services arrived. He never looked back.

 

~~

 

Peter blew a quick breath of air on the coffee mug. Not that it really cooled it down, but it was a habit. He took a quick sip as he read the morning paper. It was just the same old headlines, but one article in particular caught his eye, it was one of the cases the White Collar Unit was currently looking into. A few forged Degas had been appearing. They were good ones too, so whoever was behind it was very skilled and needed to be caught soon, before they moved up from painting to other types of reproductions. Unfortunately, they hadn’t found any new leads; no one seemed to know who this guy was.

 

He set down the paper, deciding not to dwell on work today. Both he and Elizabeth were hoping to settle Neal and Mozzie in today, help make them feel more at home. Peter knew his wife wanted to take the kids shopping, but he wasn’t sure if that was the best way to get to know them. Not that Peter had any other ideas though.

 

“Good morning Peter.” Just then Elizabeth made her way down the stairs, clad in the robe Peter had given her for Christmas last year. Her hair was still slightly tousled; obviously she had just woken up.

 

“Morning El. You’re up early.”

 

“I know. I was just so excited to start the day getting to know our new kids that I couldn’t sleep anymore.” Peter smiled at the excitement he could feel coming off his wife. In truth, he was eager too and overwhelmingly nervous.

 

“So am I. And really nervous.” He added, looking down into his coffee.

 

“Oh that too, we just have to take in one day at a time.” Elizabeth told him, for probably the twentieth time since they met the teenagers. Peter was about to reply when the creak of the stairs drew his attention. There on the lower steps stood a rather awkward Neal.

 

“Good morning Neal.” Peter smiled. “We were just about to make some breakfast, is there anything you would like?”

 

Neal gave him a confused glance. “Uh, no. Anything is fine.” He said staying in his spot.

 

Peter’s smile fell a little at the edges. “You sure? We’d be willing to make you just about anything. We just want you to feel at home here.” If anything that just made Neal look more confused.

 

“Can I have some coffee?” He asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweats. Peter blinked, surprised.

 

“You drink coffee?” Neal merely shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Well, of course you can have some. Come on.” Peter said standing up, gesturing for Neal to follow. Once the teen was in arms reach, Peter wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Elizabeth makes a great cup of coffee, some special beans, from some special place.” He said waving off the name. “But it really is worth it.”

 

“Oh, good morning Neal.” Elizabeth said as the two walked into the kitchen. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Good, thank you Mrs. Burke.” Neal answered a bit stiffly.

 

“Please, call me Elizabeth or El, Mrs. Burke sounds so stuffy.” She told him, keeping strong eye contact to get her message across.

 

“Alright Elizabeth.” She nodded in approval before turning back to the coffee maker.

 

“Just sit down on the stool and I’ll get you a cup.” Peter told him, giving him a gentle push to the kitchen island. Peter quickly poured a cup and set out the regular amenities for Neal to doctor the cup himself.

 

“I have to say I’m surprised you’re up this early, Neal.” Peter began when Neal finished stirring in some sugar.

 

“I’ve always been more of a morning person. Mozzie on the other hand, I’ll be surprised if he’s up before noon.” Neal joked with a small smile as he took a sip of coffee. This made Peter smile, Neal seemed to be getting more comfortable with them, at least a little bit. He looked over to see Elizabeth smiling behind her coffee mug as well.

 

“So, Neal, what would you like for breakfast today?” El asked this time.

 

“I don’t-” Neal started before Peter cut it.

 

“You better just tell her Neal. She doesn’t take no for an answer.” Peter said jokingly, pretending to be in pain as Elizabeth smacked him on the arm.

 

“Oh shush you. So, Neal?” She reiterated again. Neal fidgeted with the cup, running his fingers along the rim. They just waited for his answer.

 

“I haven’t had waffles in quite a while.” He told them, keeping his eyes down on the coffee. Peter’s smile grew.

 

“Waffles huh? I think we can manage that.” He waited until Neal looked up before giving him a wink. Neal started to smile. “On one condition.” The smile immediately dropped at Peter’s words. “You chip in too.” Peter gave a light pat on the back as that small smile came back.

 

“We’re going to have to get a bigger coffee maker, Peter.” Elizabeth told him as she refilled each of their cups, using the last of the pot. “I assume Mozzie drinks coffee too?” Neal nodded as he added more sugar to his.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s a self-proclaimed connoisseur of it.” Just then the same teen they were talking about stumbled in, clearly still half asleep.

 

“Is there coffee?” He mumbled making his way over to the counter. This caused the three people already there to start laughing. A bleary-eyed Mozzie watched them, not understanding the joke. “Did I miss something?”   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
